


Prompts & Drabbles

by EndlessGentleBlue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath, Drabble, Gen, Kidnapping, Mother's POV, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessGentleBlue/pseuds/EndlessGentleBlue
Summary: Prompts from various websites like Pinterest, Facebook, etc.See end notes for individual warnings for the chapter and the prompt.Please be polite if you comment or not.





	Prompts & Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I really dont like this. Its chunky, depressing, and has only one tone. I'll probably end up rewriting or deleting it. If you have any ideas or prompts on how I can improve this mess, you can leave them in the comments below.

One day, her child would be out there, laughing and playing with the other children. She quietly listened at the window and gently rocked in her chair. The children sounded so happy playing across the street.Their laughter and cheerful screams echoed in the small room. She gazed ahead at the simple, white crib across the way. Her child's name in wooden blocks hung above it. A small dresser that also doubled as a changing table stood a few feet away on a different wall. A shelf hung above it, filled to bursting with photos of her baby girl, herself, and her man. Lying on the floor, a stuffed lion sat, waiting for its little human to play with it another day.

 

A tear trickled down her face. She looked on the room before her. At the empty crib, and the empty room. Silent and alone. The gentle rocking of her chair ceased and she bent as thought dealt a terrible blow. One hand covered her mouth and the other clutched her belly. She sobbed once. Twice. Then, with the force of a breaking dam she began to cry in earnest. She gulped in great heaving gasps between her softly, strangled cries and shuddering, quiet wails.

 

Her baby was gone. Gone. Vanished while at daycare along with her man. It had been months with no word on her baby. Months of, "I'm sorry, maam"s and well meaning church members and friends saying she'll turn up. Months of slowly dwindling hope.

 

Slowly her sobs lost their strength and her weeping quieted. Her tears still trickled down her face in silent rivulets. She still stayed doubled over and she listened in numb apathy as the laughter trickled in through the open window. She reached out to gently pick up her daughter's lion. One day, her child would be out there, laughing and playing with the other children.

**Author's Note:**

> Start the story with a sentence that is genuinely happy and upbeat, no double meanings. Then at the end of the story, use the same sentence but make it mean something chilling, dark, horrifying, ect.
> 
> WARNINGS: depression, loss of child, kidnapping by a trusted/loved one, not a happy fic, mother's point of view
> 
> If you can think of any that I missed, let me know and I'll try to add them.


End file.
